Forever
by elvenarcher516
Summary: Don't think that you are alone in your feelings. Find out for sure. DaixSato


Here's my newest Daisuke and Satoshi oneshot

Here's my newest Daisuke and Satoshi oneshot. I've looked back on many of my old fanfics and I think that they are absolutely hysterical. I was so innocent three years ago. Lol So here's a new fanfiction. Hope you like it.

XxXxXxXxXx

I could feel myself rolling over in my sleep, although mostly unaware. A small smile was spread across my features and the growing pains had finally subsided. It was funny, really, how this had come to be.

I had never imagined that he would feel the same way. The thought had never even crossed my mind. All I knew was that I would always feel for him the way I did now.

If Harada-san ever found out, she would be completely against it, but I no longer cared. Nothing was as important as the boy…the man in my arms. A strong man, a wonderful man that deserved so much more than me.

Somehow, though, we had come to an understanding. We learned so much last night about each other. I never knew he was so lonely, needed me so badly. He never knew that my feelings reflected his perfectly.

As we locked eyes, the reflection of the ice blue orbs showed that his words were true. He really did love me. I found myself leaning forward, wetting my dry, cracked lips with my tongue before finally finding his lips in a passionate kiss.

XxXxXxXxXx

That morning had seemed so ordinary, so similar to every morning before. I had woken up, With on my chest and rolled unceremoniously out of bed. Mom was waiting downstairs, cheerful as ever with breakfast and some tricks on my way out to school.

Of course, as usual, I was late. I had to race for the trolly up the mountain and race across the plaza to school. I got to class just as the bell rang and made it to my seat. I hadn't noticed his eyes on me any more than normal.

It was as usual, he was looking me over, calculating his next move to capture Dark. It was nothing to do with me, really. It hurt, even though I knew he would never be interested in me, only Dark.

Riku sat three seats in front of me and two to the right of me, which sat me right on the window, my favorite spot in the room. From here, I could watch Riku and make sure she wasn't hurt.

At one point, I had loved her, but that seemed like so long ago. Now, she was more like a little sister to me. She was cute, those chocolate brown eyes so innocent. She still loved me, I knew, but I would not, could not ever feel the same for her again.

I had a much larger obsession. Satoshi, who sat two desks behind and in the very corner of the room was staring holes in my back. I could feel his eyes on me and it sent a chill of pleasure down my back.

Although I knew that he was looking for signs of Dark, it didn't matter. His eyes, at the moment, were on me.

XxXxXxXxXx

By the middle of the day, I was situated on the roof, watching over my classmates on the field. I had expected to find Satoshi here, but when he did not show up, I decided to stay and watch over those on the ground anyway.

As the third bite of delicious sushi entered my mouth, the door behind me squeaked open and the gorgeous object of my thoughts wandered through the door.

"Sorry I'm late. Got held up by the fan girls…" I looked up slowly and smiled as warmly at him as I could manage. My heart hurt being near him, but it also soared. I felt so alive when I was around him.

Unaware of my blatant staring and the food half way to my mouth, he smiled slightly and sat down next to me.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight. There was no note from Dark, so will you be busy?" he asked almost shyly. I turned my head to him and hoped I was not blushing too visibly.

"Yeah, I'm not busy. What did you want to do?"

I felt stupid. My mom would surely be angry with me for this. She hated Satoshi-saw him only as the enemy. I continued to tell her that I was his friend, but she would not see it.

At least she did not know that I was in love with 'the enemy'. I wondered idly what she would do if she were to ever find out.

A vibrating voice snapped me out of my reveree.

"..suke? Daisuke? Are you okay?"

I snapped up and stared momentarily at him. "Wh…wha…?"

Satoshi sighed. "Would you like to do homework together tonight? My place maybe?"

Although Dark was screaming in my head that it was a trap, I let the want and need for his company take over me. "Yeah. Sure. I'd love to."

XxXxXxXxXx

I walked down the steps of the school and saw him leaning against the gates. He looked ethereal with the sunlight shining off of his perfect blue hair and porcelain skin.

His glasses were folded in his breast pocket and his arms were crossed. I stopped cold in my tracks to stare at his beauty. When he motioned for me, it snapped me out of my thoughts and I continued toward him.

We walked together for blocks until we got to the trolly and down the hill. Turning to the left, we traveled through the dwindling sun and to a large apartment building.

Walking up the stairs, we found a door marked "Hiwatari' and he offered me the lock. It was a new game we had started together. He would try his best to stop me from breaking his lock, and, if no one was there, I would do my best to break it.

I punched in six numbers and the lock switched open. Satoshi sighed and handed me three dollars. I usually won this game.

We walked into his apartment and I looked around. It was just as white as usual. There was no colors adorning the walls and nothing that made there seem like there was any life in the room.

I walked to the one room that I liked best and sat on the white couch with four red and blue pillows. This was the room, since I was here so much that I was allowed to do anything with. Satoshi had actually asked for my advice.

He sat next to me and we took out the papers for homework. I grinned up at him and he smiled back.

XxXxXxXxXx

Half way through the homework, I looked up and realized that he was staring at me again. I sighed and decided to say something about it.

"Hey, Satoshi…" I began half heartedly. "I know that I house Dark, but would you please stop staring at me as though you are ready to pounce any second? It makes me uncomfortable. I just want to be your friend. Go after Dark, not me."

Satoshi grimaced and turned away. "It's not because of Dark…It's because…never mind. You don't want to know."

Confused I placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"What do you mean? Tell me. I would like to know."

He stared at me for a moment and leaned in. It felt like slow motion when our lips touched. I was too shocked to say anything. Satoshi growled, frustrated, and stood up.

"I told you that you didn't want to know. Jeez." He turned and walked toward his bedroom.

As the door closed, I jumped up from my seat and raced after him. I had only seen his bedroom once before, and that had been a time he was trying to get at Dark. Now, though, it seemed so different to me.

I knocked on the door and called out his name, smiling so widely that my head hurt. On the other side, I heard a slight rustle and he replied, "Just go away, Daisuke. Don't feel like you NEED to stay near me now."

I banged on the door harder and announced that if he didn't open it, I was coming in.

Three seconds passed and the lock clicked open on the bedroom door and he looked out. A single tear fell from his ice blue eyes and he looked so angry he could kill.

"What do you want? I told you that you can leave!"

I shoved at the door and gained inches on him until I could slide through the space I had. The door slammed behind me as he fell forward and he turned and looked at me.

"What is your problem? You understand my earlier intentions. So why don't you leave?"

I stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, which he slipped out of. "I don't need your pity! I don't need your remorse! Just leave!"

He turned to open the door again and I felt my anger increase. He had initiated and I would not let him get away from me.

I pulled at the wrist that was closest to me and he toppled into my arms, shocked. I turned his body so that he was pressed flush against me and then walked slowly toward the bed.

I then pushed him onto his back on the bed and placed an arm on either side of his face and leaned down and kissed him. For weeks, I had been having intense growing pains that made my muscles groan, but I would not stop now.

I wrapped an arm around the back of his head and kissed as passionately as I could. Satoshi sat for a moment, too shocked to respond. As I raised my head from his, he could see my eyes, the passion there and the need.

He let his hand travel along my face momentarily before tangling the lithe fingers in my flaming red hair. "Is this real?"

In response, I lowered my face to his one more time and we kissed. The fire was lit. There was no need for words at this time. Our bodies were hot and the clothes fell to the floor in a pool as we tangled ourselves together.

Suddenly, the growing pains I felt were gone. All I could concentrate on was how well our bodies fit together. This was the time to be with the one I loved. This was the time I would never let go of.

I promised myself, as I cried out his name that I would hold on to this forever.

XxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Well, I don't actually like this one. Let me know what you think.


End file.
